


The Princess's Rebel BEING REWRITTEN

by mistress_of_sarcasm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bonding over trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, How do you even write slowburn?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, Inspired by Steven Universe, Interrogation, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rebel Sans, Rebellion, Sans is basically an abused pet, Sapphire and Temmie have a love hate relationship, Sharing a Body, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, We get lots of Temmie, Why Did I Write This?, and a work on this site, and summaries, not King Papyrus ending, really I don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_sarcasm/pseuds/mistress_of_sarcasm
Summary: Papyrus has become king of the underground and decided to take over other AUs. Sans sees this as nothing more than a way to make his life worse, but when a rebellion begins things may change. Especially when they capture the leader's little brother. Either way, at least now Sans has someone to talk to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this idea has been in my head ever since I read Dark Paradise by insaneshadowfangirl and had some ideas I just HAD to get out there. For clarification, I'm taking the story in my own direction and that's just something of a base. BRING THE STEVEN UNIVERSE REFERENCES BECAUSE GDI I LOVE THAT SHOW! Also, specific warnings will be given to each chapter because I'm not entirely sure what warnings to put overall. All that to say, 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: UNDERTALE IS OWNED BY TOBY FOX NOT ME

Underswap. It was the promising sight of a new colony for his brother’s desired empire, but progress was being thwarted by a small but very persistent group of rebels. Sans had to hand it to them, rebelling against his brother’s controlling rule wasn’t easy. It wasn’t possible for him. Sans leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes closed. For all the speak of breaking the barrier, Alphys creating a way into other universes was much more promising. 

He smiled. For all ‘greatness’ Asgore had, people hadn’t really missed the old goat when Papyrus killed him and Toriel in order to become the new king. “The king wishes for your presence.” The gruff voice jolted Sans. He looked up to see one of the royal guards in the threshold of his room. “What for?” He questioned, his voice soft and raspy from underuse. His brother hated him speaking, or making any sound really. “Captain Undyne has returned from a patrol and says she caught something of interest. The king wishes everyone of importance to be there.” Sans nodded, following the guard down the hall. 

Sans supposed he had the biggest change to go through. Before his brother’s ascension to the throne, his life had been… easier. All he had to do was call his brother Boss, never do anything to anger him, and do his job. He was fine with that life. Now his life was hell. He wasn’t allowed to speak in his brother’s presence, which was most of the time for him, and had to do whatever he said. 

He took his designated seat at the feet of Papyrus’s throne. Undyne was already there. “My king, I bring a gift of-” Sans was basically an abused servant. “-the rebels never thought that we could-” No servant wasn’t the right word. Servants were faceless to his brother, do what you were told and go on your way. Sans would relish in that treatment. He wasn’t a servant. He “-perhaps this will be a reminder of the rebel’s place at your feet-” was a “-and tell any others what you do to those who disobey your rule-” pet. 

“Cut it with the spiel, Undyne. What do you have?” The fish woman grinned. “Bring him in!” She called. Unconsciously, Sans tugged at his collar. This was proof enough of his rank, even if he had been wearing it for- Sans gasped at what he saw. There, in magic disabling cuffs, was a small skeleton in a grey t-shirt, black pants, and blue bandana. And without a doubt was this world’s version of him. “I present to you, the little brother of the rebellion’s leader.” The smugness in her voice was all too obvious. “Quit struggling runt! You’ll only make things worse for yourself.” The guards holding him snapped. He muttered something too quietly to hear, but the expression gave way his thoughts. Well fuck you too, Bucko. At least that’s what Sans would’ve said. Papyrus let out a loud guffaw. “Well what would it be but the rebel’s own little Sapphire. Won’t it be fun to give you the treatment I give those filthy scum. Or who knows, I may make you like Sans here. That’d be worse for you and your brother.” His was voice filled with malice. Sans bit back a whimper at the tone his brother’s tone of voice, anxiety filling his body. Maybe Papyrus could sense his moods, as he reached down to absently pet Sans’s head. Sans leaned into the touch, feeling some semblance of comfort from the source of his anxiety. 

“Hmm, or perhaps I can get some information on the rebellion’s plans from the little Sapphire. He may prove very useful.” The other Sans-Sans chose to call him Sapphire for convenience-growled at the comment. “Like I’d tell you anything, edgelord. And leave my brother out of this.” He spat, not a hint of fear in his voice. The king’s eyes narrowed in an expression that promised pain to anyone foolish enough to cross him. 

He stood, a quick glare sent his way told Sans not to move as he maneuvered his way to his brother’s doppelganger. He knelt down and grabbed the small skeleton’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I have ways of breaking people like you. I’ll enjoy doing that.” He slapped Sapphire across the face, standing back up to his full height. “Take him to a holding cell until I’m ready for him.” He ordered. He began a quick pace out of the large meeting room, Sans scrambling to keep up with him. He stole a final glance at Sapphire and wondered. He had seen many other universes, and several alternate versions of himself, so why had that one rebel gotten him so curious?


	2. Friends of the controlling sort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, before you read one word on this, I'm making this up as I go along ok! And as for Temmie... they really did just write themself in. I will be explaining why they're connected, but for now, just accept it. Please?
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NOPE, NOT TOBY FOX

The moment he was left in the cell, his arms finally being freed from those god forsaken chains, Sapphire cupped his hands over his mouth and let out a frustrated, but carefully muffled, scream. Of course he was captured. Of course he was in the presence of the goddamn ruler of this entire empire. And of fucking course he had to be the one who knew the LEAST about the rebellion. They were going to torture him for information he just didn’t have. The cold cell seemed to lose light with every angry thought despite the bars on door filtering in light. 

He huffed and flopped back. “Why me?” He asked softly. The silence was his only answer. ‘Oh don’t act like that, selfish brat.’ A familiar voice cut into his thoughts. ‘Well at least it’s not someone else. At least your dumbass brother and your friends are safe.’ Sapphire scowled. ‘I know that Temmie. That doesn’t make things any less rage inducing. And shouldn’t you be the least bit more worried about this? If I die, you die.’ Sapphire mentally snapped. 

His only response was the former monster heir’s grumbling. Victory for the skeleton. Sapphire groaned, letting his real emotions bubble to the surface. ‘Look, I’m scared too, Sans.’ The small skeleton sighed at that. ‘We’ve been over this, it’s Sapphire now.’ There was a huff. ‘I’ll call you whatever I want.’ They declared. Sapphire went with the trump card; ‘Or would you like me to call you by your name, Monster Kid.’ The reaction was instantaneous. ‘Don’t fucking call me that! I’ll-I’ll… I’m not that kid anymore.’ ‘Then quit calling me that. I haven’t been Sans in a long time.’ 

‘Even if he still calls you that.’ Sapphire rolled his eyes. ‘Papy has a hard time realizing I’m not a child. No matter what I do.’ “Won’t tell me a fucking thing.” He muttered aloud. “Don’t let the king here you talking like that.” Sapphire jumped, his pity party being interrupted by the monster guarding his cell. A guard dog he believed, though it was hard to tell considering he didn’t care enough to look at them. 

“Why should I care?” He asked, voice laced with sarcasm. “He loathes cursing. It’s why the princess is often perceived as mute. Not allowed to speak in his presence at all.” The dog explained, not a hint of sympathy in their voice. Sapphire frowned at that statement. Princess? He hadn’t seen anyone other than this world’s Sans, and he seriously doubted this world’s Papyrus would give his brother a title like that. There was a murmur on the other side of the door. “Well, come on. You’ve been summoned.” He snapped. Sapphire fought down a sigh as his wrists were shackled once more. ‘At least we’ll be finding out.’ Temmie noted. 

Line Break 

 

His eyes narrowed when the alternate Papyrus-He was going to call him Edge, not Papyrus- stepped into the interrogation cell. “You should know I’m not going to tell you anything.” Edge smirked at the comment. “I think you’ll be saying differently soon, little Sapphire.” He said mockingly. Sapphire rolled his eyes. He wasn’t really that small. ‘I’d beg to differ.’ Temmie teased playfully despite the horrid situation.

“So what did you do to your brother to make him act like that?” He asked, ignoring his current, for lack of a better term, body mate. “I believe I’m the one asking questions here. But since you’d like to know so badly, I simply taught my dear brother obedience. Something you clearly need to learn yourself. Onto my question, what is rebellion planning next?” Sapphire frowned. “There isn’t much I can tell you. My brother would never tell me because apparently I can’t handle it or something like that.” His voice spoke without his control, irritation lacing the tone. ‘Temmie, what the fuck are you doing?’ He hissed. ‘Saving your ass.’ 

Of course they would take advantage of the fact they shared the body at this moment. Temmie rested Sapphire’s chin in his left hand. “So what happened to get you in a position of power like king of the underground? I mean, I gather your world isn’t the nicest place to be, but why you? I’d think even Alp- Undyne wouldn’t necessarily enjoy you being her ruler.” Edge shrugged. “I just thought I could make a better ruler then either of those old goats. And so far, it seems I was right. The monsters of my universe have never been in such a position of power since before the Human War.” He smirked a bit. “And I’ll have you know, Undyne is my closest advisor.” Sapphire couldn’t argue with that one. Both his versions of Alphys and Undyne were very intelligent, so they had to be too, right? 

“So, why your brother of all people, hmm? Assuming he was anything like my own weakling brother he never had any interest in the royal guard in the first place. So why?” Sapphire suppressed a cringe at the question. ‘If you tell him what the smiley trash bag did for an actual job I swear on Toriel’s dust I will-’ Sapphire blocked Temmie out, careful to make it seem like he was confused. Assuming his brother was their version of Papy, he was Asgore’s judge and Edge didn’t know. He quickly found an excuse that wouldn’t cause this world’s Sans any pain. 

“Beats me. I suppose they just picked someone they knew was intelligent.” He answered, keeping his voice cool. Edge, although clearly dissatisfied with his vague answer, seemed to believe his lie. Finally, he sighed and stood up. “Well, this has wasted more than enough of my time. I’ll be going now.” Temmie seemed to take this as an opportunity to speak once more. “So what’s your problem with Sanses? You seem to really hate the majority of us, even though they’re versions of your brother. Last I checked, we’re not much different from other monsters.” Edge seemed to almost smile at the question. A cruel, empty smile. “The same reason your dear big brother didn’t want you knowing anything about the rebellion.” He said plainly. “Meaning?” Edge was already at the door. “Your simply too weak.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this and 2 seconds later I realized hadn’t put in an author’s note. So as turns out Storyfell Chara is gonna be a character. Along with the thief who I’m not gonna spoil if you care! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: IM NOT TOBY FOX OKAY?

If there was one thing Edge NEVER enjoyed, it was disobedience. More specifically disobedience towards him. As his brother silently trailed behind him, he considered all the ways he could make that insufferable little brat pay for angering him. He let out little curses under his breath, unknowingly terrifying his poor brother. The anger radiating off him was enough to scare even the supposedly fearless guards at his sides, the 2 monsters shaking in their armor.

He stopped when he reached the meeting room door, taking in a deep breath, and slowly letting it out. No sense in being angry when dealing with important matters. He turned to the guards. Although he couldn't see their faces, their fear was obvious. Sans was making no effort to hide his fear, silently shaking while staring up at the harsh king. "U-Um, Y-Your Majesty?" One of the guards asked shakily. Edge sighed. "I'm fine. I… apologize for worrying you, but I’ve been worse."  
The relief the three felt was tangible, Sans even letting out an audible sigh of relief. Edge turned to look at him, and Sans visibly tensed, but he simply gave a gentle pat to his head. "You're free to go for now. I'll call for you later." He said simply. Sans lit up, and Edge gave him a quick hug before sending him on his way. Edge sighed when his brother was out of sight. "You two are dismissed as well. Time to hear how the rest of the rebellion's doing." He muttered. He pretended not to notice the way they hung back, perhaps out of concern for the poor soul he was to be meeting with.  
He pushed open the door, and was greeted by the Asriel of the Storyfell universe, who'd been placed in charge of his own universe and its less violent counterpart Storyshift. The universes, although similar to his own, had a Sans in power of all things. What a joke! The young goat monster bowed respectfully. "My king." Edge nodded. "How are things in your universe?" He questioned. "Doing rather well, as a matter of fact. We've been careful to quell any uprisings or feelings of rebel sympathy." He answered, clearly proud of his work. Edge smiled. "Excellent. Any news on the escaped citizens of your universe?" Asriel's expression darkened. "My deepest apologies, but no. we haven't found anyone." His voice betrayed a hint of guilt and... was that grief? He decided to press for more information. "It's a shame. I do hope we find them and bring them home. They needn't be wandering in such a deplorable time." Asriel nodded. 

"I agree. I want them all home." Asriel was clearly trying to be vague, but he was playing into his hand perfectly. "I can only imagine how worried I'd be if Sans or Undyne disappeared like that." Asriel stopped for a moment, then nodded. "I believe your equivalent to Undyne was my moth- Toriel. The former captain of the royal guard?" Edge nodded. "I'm sorry, but with so many universes it's hard to keep up on who's who." Edge let out a small chuckle. "Yes, I suppose it is." He didn't often have trouble, but he could understand others might. Papyrus hummed.  
"Although, back on the subject of the escaped citizens, I do wish we could find them and convince them to come back. It must be so terrifying being out there like that. Even more terrifying for their families." His voice was filled with false pity he made sure sounded real. "You have no idea." Ariel mumbled, his expression fully betraying his emotions. Edge went in for the kill. "Do you know anyone who escaped? I'm aware it was quite a large party." Asriel winced at bit. "Um, yes actually. A sibling of mine." Papyrus was intrigued now. This was new. "A sibling? I wasn't aware you had a sibling, Asriel. I was ever even aware the old goats had another child."  
Asriel immediately cringed. "W-Well, Ch-they were adopted. I found them in a nasty state, they would've been killed otherwise." Edge nodded, gleaning just enough information. “And what was a young monster doing out by themself?” Asriel really looked uncomfortable. “I-erm, it’s not my place to say. I’m sorry your majesty.” Papyrus shrugged. “They were one to keep secrets and it passed onto you I see. I suppose it can’t be helped.” Asriel gave a silent, relieved sigh. “Go attend to your duties. I have heard what I need to.” The goat nodded, making his way to the door. “Oh, um… have a nice day.” Asriel said politely. 

“Same to you. I do hope we can find your sibling soon.” Asriel nodded. “I really do want Chara home.” He said. Asriel stopped, suddenly aware of his slip up. Papyrus smirk a bit. “Go on now.” Asriel nodded, the look of terror telling Edge he hadn’t wanted him to know their name. Perhaps he’d do a bit of digging.

LINE BREAK

If there was one thing Chara knew, it was that life was an unfair bitch. They realized this when they went from a world where everyone hated them to a world where they had to be a judge for a lazy king to make sure he didn’t execute them. Yeah, not exactly the ideal lifestyle, but at the very at least they still had their family. Until they didn’t. When those armies came in, Chara took one look and ditched with the rest of the rebel supporters. No telling what they’d do with a human. Chara sighed to themself, unaware as a tall monster approached them. “Hey Fangs, you got guard duty tonight. Keep an eye on the infirmary, too. Undyne said someone’s been stealing supplies from there and she can’t catch ‘em.” It took Chara a moment to respond. Right, when they’d come through and joined up the other rebels they’d given them the name Fangs while they’d given the shift version of them the name Knives. 

“’Kay. I’ll let BBQ know he’s off.” They called over to monster who told them. The underfell monster formerly known as Grillby was leaning against the wall, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. “Hey, BB. Free to go, bud.” The purple flame gave a single nod, going back into the hastily set up base. The base was, thanks to dense forest surrounding it, very spread out. It gave the occupying rebels enough room for the primary stronghold, filled with weapons, information, and more importantly sleeping quarters, an area designated for cooking (which was really just a rather large camp fire, but it did its job), and a couple large tents that served as an infirmary.  
As Chara slowly made their way throughout the base, they made their way to the medical tents, and stopped. Years of living where they did taught them to be aware of their surroundings. They felt that someone was watching them. Someone who shouldn’t be there. Chara’s eyes narrowed. The snap of a twig. “Who’s there!” They yelled at the trees.  
A small gasp alerted the young human to the thief’s presence. Chara lunged forward, going straight to the trees to try and grab them, their hand closing around what they assumed was the thief’s wrist. “Let go of me!” A frantic voice cried. “No way!” The two struggled like this for a long time, neither prepared nor willing to give up fighting. Suddenly Chara thought to simply grab the other’s soul with their magic, but they seemed to have the same thought, and they were both sent tumbling deeper into the woods. “Shit!” They cursed in unison. Suddenly Chara’s head impact with something hard. “Ow! Fuck!” A few feet away they noted a, much softer than their own, “Damn it!” Chara carefully got up, taking care to be as quiet as possible. They edged forward, and when they had the thief clearly in their sights, they lunged.


End file.
